Saek Altomoth
Character Page This character is a bard played by Randy Bozarth. The character was first played on October 30th. This character is a member of House Shaalkir. Saek actually comes from a far away world where his body died by petrification from a Gorgon. In his past life he was a halfling noble, traveling the world with an adventuring party with the goal of finding the greatest story in the world. When he died to a Gorgon, he was actually the only one that didn't want to fight it in his group out of fear of becoming petrified. Every other person who charged right in resisted the petrification, but nope, not Saek. Saek didn't even charge in but because the Gorgon's gaze is so far reaching it affected him anyway. After Saek was turned to stone he was still aware of his surroundings. He had to watch as his companions looted him of his magic items given to him by his father and then, as they emotionally wounded him, as they left him in his stone form there as a monument to himself. They had no idea he was still alive. As time went on, Saek's soul was released from his body; nothing more than a spirit that couldn't die and go to heaven because his body remained unbroken, leaving him tethered to the material plane. His spirit wandered for many years wandering the world and unable to do anything but watch as events unfolded. After 100 years he had his story, but nobody to tell it to. Saek left the massive continent he came from and headed south towards an area simply known as the The Divide. It was said that the world was on was split into 2 by The Divide, which was said to be an endless pitfall that ran on the equator of the world. Out of curiosity of not being able to die, Saek decided to see if he could find the bottom of The Divide. Saek dropped for what felt like weeks until he lost consciousness, a phenomenon that he hadn't experienced since he was alive. When he awoke he found himself to be a human, with an actual human body not just a spirit one. He discovered he still had his magic although how his magic worked seemed slightly different than what he was used to. Naked, cold, and confused, he stumbled through a forest until he came across a man in grey and black. The man offered Saek help, but Saek was wary of the newcomer and tested his new magic by charming the man to give over all his equipment and clothes and sent him away. Saek continued his journey looking for some form of civilization, but this land and its people seemed strange to him. Saek, being more cautious then trusting, was guarded against anyone he came across. For the next several weeks he came across many people that seemed dressed in a manner that represented what faction they belonged to, each one different than the last. He ended up getting one set of clothing for every house. One night as he was traveling with a large burlap sack full of loot, bandits descended on him with the intent to kill and take his loot. As Saek was defending himself he started describing what was happening during the battle which the bandits thought to be hilarious. They outnumbered him 15 to 1, and Saek wasn't getting any kills, so they just laughed as they closed in on their prey. However, everything Saek did and said seemed so funny to the bandits that they found themselves unable to swing on their target from laughing too much. Realizing he wasn't going to get out, he asked the bandits if he could tell them his story before they killed him. Since he amused the bandits, they allowed him to do so. He told the story of his life until this point, and it seemed that there was a certain magic quality that was brought into his storytelling. The bandits changed their mood from laughing to intently listening. Saek had captured their attention with his master quality story telling and they seemed unable to do anything but listen. A few hours went by and the sun started to rise when a battle cry was heard. A force wearing grey and black descended on the bandits, killed them all, and took Saek as a prisoner, believing him to be the leader of the bandits since all the other bandits were just sitting around and listening to him. Saek was bound and brought to the king for punishment. Saek kept repeatedly saying the whole time that he was a victim, but his case seemed unbelievable when the contents of his sack containing all the clothes of the different houses was dumped out in front of him. Saek began to tell his story and the only one who listened was the king. Every other person in the court that day called for his head. Saek told his story in full. The King, mildly intrigued, ruled that Saek was innocent, but if it turned out that Saek was lying about his story then the King told him that the punishment for lying to him would make him wish that the King had just killed him instead. Saek, grateful with his life, remained in the lands of the King and even started to represent the House's grey and black colors when seen in public.